bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Bloon
Pixel Bloon is that boss of the special mission Technological Error. It has 80000 HP, moves as slow as a B.F.B., and has many ablities. There are cutscenes for it, because it is so awesome. It is immune to energy attacks, at least until it's down to 60000HP. Cutscene *Pixel Bloon walks up to the first screen* Pixel Bloon: I will now hack your silly technology! Monkey watching the screens: Wait, what? Pixel Bloon: I am unrivaled in my hacking skills. I can hack anything! After I get past you, I'll take over the entire monkey kingdom! You all will DIE! Monkey: We monkeys are well known for our defensive skills! Are you saying you can get past us? Pixel Bloon: Well, just to be safe... I'll try hacking now. If you don't have a Tech Terror Pixel Bloon hacks everything. The screens turn static and suddenly they explode. Game Over. If you do have a Tech Terror Tech Terror stops the hacking. Pixel Bloon: How did you do that? Fine. I suppose I will have to hack in after I get past you. Abilities Lots of abilities. *'#FF0000: '''Spawns a rush of 100 Red Bloons. *'#00FF00:' Spawns a rush of 100 Green Bloons. *'#0000FF:' Spawns a rush of 100 Blue Bloons. *'Pixelate: Pixelates a tower for 40 seconds. The tower's accuracy decrases by 30%. *'''Code Edit: Edits the code for 20 seconds. This makes towers shoot 50% Slower and bloons move 50% faster. Damaging Abilities At 75% HP, it loses its immunities. But, now it attacks! *'Code Erase:' Erases a portion of all towers HP (10%). *'Convert:' For 5 seconds, converts tower attacks into healing buffs. *'Undo:' Throws 5 attacks back at the tower. Damage is based on pierce (Rays of Dooms are screwed...) *'Hack:' Hacks into a mechanical tower. This will make it attack your own towers for 5 seconds! *'Pixelate II:' Pixelates 5 towers for 1 minute. Also deals 10 damage! Final Abilities At 25% HP, things get real. All of the original abilities are erased, with only the damaging abilities and these new ones! *'Round:' Spawns a non-boss round between 50-100. *'Buff:' Buffs all bloons on screen with a random, good property. *'#FFFFFF:' Spawns a rush of 125 White Bloons. Also whitens all screens, so you can't see the action. *'#000000: '''Spawns a rush of 125 Black Bloons. Also blackens all screens, so you can't see the action. *'Code Cannon:' Shoots a stream of code at a tower for 5 seconds, dealing 2 damage per second. This attack is classified at a laser attack. *'Pixelate III:' The ultimate attack! Pixelates ALL towers for 30 seconds, dealing 25 damage to all of them! Also pixelates your screen for 30 seconds so you can't see clearly. *'Pixelate ☆:''' JK. Shoots a huge pixel star with infinite pierce at a tower, dealing 50 damage! Also bounces everywhere on the current screen for 25 seconds, dealing 25 damage for every hit! Also pixelates all other towers for 50 seconds. Will start using when down to 5% HP. Losing Cutscene Same as the cutscene if you don't have a tech terror. Winning Cutscene Pixel Bloon: Noooo! After all this hard work planning this invasion, I lose? Monkey: Yep. Well, now to go check on other stuff... Pixel Bloon: Nooo! I still have other stuff to do! 8uaw8jkiays8unm! ^AnsudjGFYTYGASDNnuhadhysuba98fdrgyu3r2gyu23rhu>Bloon OS A fatal exception 0E has occurred at 0020 : C8011E36 in UXD A0010E36. The current application will be terminated. * Press any key to terminate the application. * Press CTRL + ALT + DEL again to restart your bloon. You will lose any unsaved information in all applications. Press any key to continue _ *explodes* Trivia Initial BGM 75% HP BGM 25% HP BGM I made this bloon after staring at the picture of Super Bloon for a while. Thank you Wacky for reminding me that FFFFFF was white! Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons